God
God, known by many other epithets and names, is the supreme creator of all of Creation. He is the only true existing deity, and is worshiped by practictioners of Luceranity. Though specifically worshiped and known to Lucerians, the knowledge and presence of God is felt or implied in other belief structures and civilizations, such as the elvish folk religions referring to an all-powerful creator spirit known only as Tanka. The true nature and characteristics of God are entirely incomprehensible and unknowable to mortals, especially in their fallen from grace state. Instead, God's nature can be inferred by negating what does not define Him. The Lucerian theological doctrine of apophatism, or via negativa, is specifically the concept of describing God's unknowable nature through negation. Attributes Names of God God is known by many different epithets and names throughout the history of Asteros. His many names originate from different languages and cultures. The true name of God is not known to mortals, but is instead only known to the highest of angels in Heaven. Eden also knew God's name, though this knowledge has since been hidden from the mortal conscious. *'Adonai' (Enochian epithet meaning Lord) *'Almighty' (Epithet referring to God's omnipotence) *'Alpha and Omega' (Lucerian epithet referring to God's transcendence of space and time) *'Ancient of Days' (Lumenical title of God) *'Creator '(Common title of God which refers to His role as the universe's sole creator) *'Ein Sof' (Enochian epithet meaning Limitless Not) *'Elohim '(Enochian title which refers to the plurality of God; also sometimes refers to the Glorious Ones) *'Elyon '(Enochian title which sometimes refers to God, but may refer to the Heavenly Hosts as well) *'Eternal One' (Common epithet referring to God's characteristics of eternity) *'Father' (Lucerian title referring to the paternal characteristics of God as mortal kind's spiritual father) *'Holy, Holy, Holy' (Phrase encapsulating the total holiness of God's eminence) *'I Am' (Lumenical phrase referring to God) *'Lord' (Common translation of Adonai) *'Lord of Hosts' (Title of God which refers to His command over the heavenly host) *'Lord of Sabaoth' (Lumenical title of God, denoting that He is the supreme authority over the Sabaoth, which is Enochian for the heavenly host) Enumeration of Characteristics *'Aseity' - The self-existence, absolute independence, and uncaused nature of God. *'Eternity' - The nature of God's existence outside of time. Also part of His state of Infinity. *'Divinity' - The holiness, incorruptibility, and separation from sin that is God. *'Grace '- The gracious and elegant nature of God. *'Immanence' - The state of God being in the world. Immanence with transcendence creates God's omnipresent nature. *'Immensity' - God's inability to be quantified. *'Immutability '- God's nature of being unable to change or to be changed. *'Impassibility' - The state in which God cannot suffer and is free from all instability. *'Impeccability' - God's inability to sin. *'Incomprehensibility' - The unknowable nature of God. It is for this characteristic that God's nature must be inferred through apothatism. *'Incorporeality' - The intangibility and spirituality of God. *'Infinity' - The infinite natures of God, which encapsulates all other characteristics. *'Jealousy' - The jealous nature of God that manifests as an extension of His love. *'Love' - The love of God for all Creation and where His mercy emenates. *'Mystery' - The absolute nature of God, in that He provides mortal kind with limited knowledge of all things. *'Omnibenevolence' - The state of God's goodness being the final standard of good. *'Omnipotence' - The all-powerful, almighty nature of God. *'Omnipresence' - The presence of God in all things and throughout all of Creation. *'Omniscience' - God's knowledge of all things past, present, and future. *'Oneness' - God's unity within Himself; the nature that God is the only deity. *'Plurality' - God's pluralistic and many-faceted attributes. The nature of some of God's paradoxical characteristics. *'Providence' - God's upholding of the universe, special interventions, and synchronicity. *'Righteousness' - The nature of the divine judgment and justice of God. *'Sovereignty' - God's complete freedom and complete control of all things. No power is above or equal to Him. *'Totality' - The total and complete entirety of God's nature. *'Transcendence' - The nature of God existing outside of space and time, and thus outside of the universe. *'Veracity '- The absolute truth of God and His inability to lie. *'Wrath' - The divine anger and retribution of God, which is directed at sin and anything born out of sin. Category:Lore Category:Religion